Fear
by xxwriter53xx
Summary: As her cold hands came in contact with his, so warm and inviting hands, she wondered if he was just acting? Or was he really in love with her? A shiver ran down her spine as she hoped the pain wouldn't come back. Nelena story.
1. Fear

Nick Jonas as Aidan Graham.

Selena Gomez as Aubrey Hudgens.

Joe Jonas as James Graham.

Miley Cyrus as Kayla Gibbins.

Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Hudgens.

Demi Lovato as Alice Dorn.

Taylor Swift as Yolie Jones

A story about......

_Love?_

_**Hurt.**_

**Obsession.**

**_Death._**

And something none of them understood.

Would it have been different? Maybe if she hadn't taken the photo. Maybe if she hadn't been herself. But how could she have known? No one knew him. No one did.

He didn't even know himself.

All he knew was that, he had to have _her._

But when she ran away. What could he do, but move on?

Until he meets her again.

And all hell breaks loose.

All in the story..........Fear.


	2. The Devil

Aidan's P.O.V

Fuck.  
She's late again.  
I check my watch for the eighth time, and groan.  
Damnit Kayla, get your ass here on fucking time.  
I've been sitting in this hotel room waiting for about an hour.  
Oh, that's right James.  
James is probably rapeing her or something.  
That's what I get for having an affair with my brother's fiance.  
I have suck a wonderful family.  
I chuckle at that thought, and check m phone for the third time.  
Well, I can't help it if I need hate sex, and Kayla is infatuated with me enough to cheat on James with me.  
I mean James is only marrying her for sex.  
So we use her for sex.  
And she uses us for our credit cards.  
Hmmnn...  
What a whore.  
I need to find another sex buddy.

GOD WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!  
Huh, I have a text.

From:Kayla.

Sorry Babe be there in 10

-Kayla.

I need her **now.  
**I lay my head against the wall and wait.  
There's a slight knock at the door.  
If that's not her I swear to God...  
This will scare the shit out of her, I slam the doopr open as hard as I can.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!" I yell angrily.  
A bruenette stands there.  
Her eyes are wide and suprised from my outburst.  
Fuck you, Kayla.  
"What do you want?" I hiss.  
"Ummm I could clean your room?" she offers.  
I quickly give her the head to toe look over.  
"Oh.....all right" I say.  
I walk away and leave the door open.  
KAYLA I AM FINDING A NEW PERSON TO BE FUCK BUDDIES WITH IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 15 MINUTES!  
Soon enough, I got a new text.

From: Kayla.

Sorry, can't come.

-Kayla.

I close my eyes, what is this the fourth time?  
I fling my phone to the ground in anger.  
And when I look up that girl is staring at me.  
A smirk crosses her lips, "You're whore can't make it?"  
This girl turns to grab something.  
She ca-, no she won't talk to me like that.  
"What?" I ask.  
She turns to me again, and I finally _really_ look at her.  
She has long curly brown hair.  
Her eyes are mysterious shade of brown and a little too blank.  
Her complexion is so smooth and tone.  
Wow.  
"You heard me," she laughs.  
"No I did not......" I look for her name tag.  
"Aubrey," I finish grimly.  
She looks me straight in the eyes, and I'm taken back.  
Who does she think she is?  
"You've been coming here for 5 months now. Eveytime you pick this room, and you have sex with that whore. You and this girl, Kayla, basically are sex buddies." she says.  
I watch as she folds my sheets.  
I roll my eyes and look at her.  
"You think I'm a player. Don't you?"  
This girl is really pissing me off.  
I stand up and walk towards her.  
She let's out a laugh and looks at me.  
"I know you're a manwhore."  
I crack my jaw and glare at her.  
She walks between me and the bed to grab something.  
"You think you're so tough?" I ask.  
She looks at me and raises and eyebrow.  
"Please, you're the one wearing designer jeans and a pink polo you're outfit basically screams as loud as it can, coming out of the closet."  
She laughs, but she won't be laughing for long.  
I grab her arm and twist it until she falls onto the bed.  
She gasps and tries to climb away.  
"You talk the talk but you can definitley not walk the walk," I whisper in her ear.  
She slightly whimpers as she struggles against me.  
I laugh.

Pathetic.

My lips are almost touching her neck.  
Why wait for Kayla when Aubrey's here I smirk.  
"Get your hands off me!!" she yells.  
She elbows me in my side and scrambles away.  
"Nice try, ass," she hisses.  
"SHIT!!" I scream hold my side.  
She laughs and grabs a toilet plunger.  
"I have a plunger and you don't know how many diseases could be on this peice of shit, Prep Boy!!" she yells.

Aubrey's P.O.V.

What does this mother fucker want?  
He rolled his eyes, "You're so annoying."  
I laugh, "Thanks?"  
"You're lucky Kayla can't come and you're hot," he says.  
His cold eyes, are now darker.  
He starts walking closer to me.  
I have a confused look on my face, I know it.  
His smirk grows, and I see it in his eyes.  
Suddenly my eyes widen as I understand what he means.

Holy shit, this freak wants to rape me.

"W-WWhat are you d-ddoing?" I ask.  
He smiles agains, and pulls the plunger out of my hand.  
"GET AWAY!!" I yell and back upto the wall.  
Aidan looks at me again, I think there's pityy in his eyes.  
"Please," I whisper.  
He slowly walks away.  
Oh God, thank you.  
I wipe the sweat from my forehead and grab my stuff.  
When I look up he's still standing there with that smirk.  
"Where are you going? I was just locking the door," he grins.  
My heart falls, and I drop my stuff.  
"This isn't funny........?" I say.  
I search his eyes for anything.  
"Aidan."  
"Aidan, this is not funny," I say through clenched teeth.  
"It's not, it's sexy" he replies.  
I roll me eyes, "It's illegel."  
"Sure like you'll tell anyone" he smirks and looks off.  
"As soon as you let me go I am out the door running, screaming rape" I announce.  
"Are you sure about that?" he asks.  
He grabs my waist and squeezes me.  
I let out a gasp and swat at his arms.  
He laughs and squeezed me tighter.  
"STOP!!" I cry.  
He just laughs again and throws me on the bed.  
I try to get away from Aidan, again.  
He forces me back down and pins me.  
I'm shoved face down into the bed.  
"STOP!!" I scream into the bed, but it comes out muffeled.  
He laughs and starts unzipping my maid's dress.  
I kept pushing on the bed and squirming to get away.  
"HELP!!!" I scream.  
Aidan just laughs, and laughs.  
Somewhere off to the side a phone rings.  
My phone!  
I try to reach for it.  
Aidan snatches it away and turns it off.  
"Aubrey, you need to stop."  
"NO YOU NEED TO STOP!!" I scream.  
He rolls his eyes and bends my arm backwards.  
I scream louder into the bed, and pray that miracles exsist.  
I suddenly feel warm lips on teh back of my neck.  
He stops kissing me for a second to mumur something.  
"One way or another this is happening."  
"........Please...No..." I sniffle.  
I havn't realized since now that I've been crying.  
Aidan hesitates, and I'm hopeful.  
"Not a chance Sweetie," he murmurs.  
I keep crying loudly.  
And then I go silent.  
I feel his hand unzip my dress, and I shut my eyes.  
"STOP!!" I scream as loud as I can.  
His hands scan over my bare skin.  
"Why should I?" he asks.  
"CAUSE I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN!!!" I scream.  
I turn over and start hitting him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" he asks.  
I gasp for my breath and pull my legs up.  
We're both silent, and all that's heard is my slow gasping for air.  
"I'm 19 how old are you?" he asks in a calm tone.  
"18, you fucking idiot."  
"What no guy wanted to have sex with you?" he smirks.  
"No, I just didn't want to have sex witht them," I whisper.  
"Why?" he asks.  
I can hear the annoyance in his voice.  
Wait. Why do I even care? he thought.  
"Because!" I yell and grab my dress.  
His arm shoots out and grabs mine, tightly.  
I look at him and whimper.  
He's looking back at me.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
I'm suprised, why would he want to know?  
"A-AAubrey," I stutter.  
He rolls his eyes, "Full."  
"Aubrey Hudgens."  
He looks away and I can tell he's deep in thought.  
But his hand never let's go of my arm.  
When he looks back, he looks sad.  
"Why are you doing this?" my voice cracks.  
"Why do you think?" he asks grimly.  
"Because you're a horney pervert?" I whisper.  
"You, my new sex buddie, are correct."  
Then I feel his hands on my body.  
Ripping clothes away.  
His lips smeered into mine.  
The last thing I remember was screaming.

Damn, my head hurts.  
Shit, my body hurts worse.  
I open one of my eyes, and then the other.  
Where the hell am I.  
I look around and then I see him.  
Ugghh, I'm naked in a hotel room with a naked pervert right by me.  
Then it all becomes real.  
He just stole my virginity.  
I grab my clothes and started putting them on.  
But everything blurs from my tears.  
I turn around to see Aidan staring straight at me.  
I glare at him through tears.  
"I hate you."  
"You don't even know me," he answers.  
"Well what you just did to me is enough to hate you," I sniff.  
"No, you need to get to know me, now that I know you," he says.  
I freeze and look at him.  
"I turned your phone back on. You're sister called while you were sleeping," he states like it's nothing.  
Like none of this matters.  
He acts like he didn't rape me.  
He didn't go throught my stuff.  
He didn't hurt me.  
But he **did.  
**My eyes widen, "S-SSo?"  
"She told me everything."  
"WHAT!?!" I ask.  
Oh no....  
"Well she was asking where you were, so I told her I was your boyfriend and you were sleeping over," he shrugs.  
"Shit," I say.  
I run my hand through my hair.  
"Then I asked her about you."  
My eyes widen, "W-WWhat did she say?"  
She hopefully told him nothing.  
"Everything."  
I weakly laugh at myself.  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"Why you have this job, that you need the money for-" he starts.  
I covered my ears, "Shut up!"  
I shut my eyes tightly, and I hear him laugh.  
His hands pull at my arms.  
"I'll give you the money" he says.  
I stare at him strangley.  
"Well there's a deal in it," he smiles.  
I roll my eyes, "This is like a bad version of pretty woman."  
He rolls his eyes too.  
"You're mine and she gets the money."  
This could be it for Vanessa.  
She wouldn' have to struggle for money, and more importantly she can get better.  
I let a smile cross my lips.  
I look at Aidan again.  
What am I getting myself into?  
I bite my bottom lip and nod.

And that's how I sold my soul to the devil.

"Good, Aubrey," Aidan hesitates.  
His eyes gleam for a second and he gives a real smile.  
Then he finishes, "Katrine Hudgens."  
But Aubrey was too wrapped up in the thought of Vanessa getting better, she didn't realize something.

She had never told him her middle name.


End file.
